Singing in the Rain
by sumdea
Summary: What happens when Lily and James have a project in muggle studies and are forced to work together. please read and review.


Singing in the Rain

by Sumdea

"- Gosh Lily! Why are you so excited? You're muggleborn! Muggle Studies should not hold this much excitement for you!" A beautiful girl with brown hair and eyes said to her red headed friend, Lily.

"Yah Lils! What's the big deal anyhow? You made us all sign up this year." A blond haired girl, Jenna, asked.

"Maggie, Jenna! Don't you ever listen to what I say?" the two said friends looked at each other and shook their heads. "Well... as I told you countless times, in seventh year Professor Summer gives this great year long project... she is known for it, don't you guys pay attention to things like that?"

Maggie looks at her friend shocked, "you know, Lily that I don't have time for things like that! I have to pay attention to the quidditch standings; you know how important that is!"

"Unfortunately Maggie, we do know how important that is to you!" Lily smiles and laughs, knowing too much of Maggie's obsession with quidditch. Not many people noticed Maggie's craziness because she usually was in the back of the stands but the girls, having been best friends since first year, knew all about it. The girls laughed again and headed towards the said Muggle Studies class.

As they left the great hall a pair of eyes followed a certain redhead. A boy with messy black hair and piercing hazel eyes looked at Lily Evans longingly. His good looking friend with sleek black hair and shocking blue eyes elbowed him laughing, "Soon enough, James, they will all know how you feel about Lily!"

James looked at him and scowled, "God Sirius, why do you always interrupt me? I was getting to the good part of my dream." His other friend, Remus, laughed at James and at Sirius' dumbstruck expression.

"Honestly guys, you are so immature sometimes... no wait! Scratch that, you are immature ALL the time!" Remus then stood up and looked at Sirius and James, "we should be getting to class now, don't you think, considering everyone is gone now" at that the boys rushed out the great hall and off to the Muggle Studies classroom. A class they obviously joined because James was in love with Lily.

The six teenagers entered the Muggle Studies classroom and found their seats. A couple moments later a woman in a hip grey pantsuit entered the class. "Welcome to seventh year Muggle Studies, now unlike your other classes there will be no exam at the end of this course; instead we will have a yearlong project. This summer, unfortunately was a very busy time for me, and I did not have a chance to think up an enticing project so I figured that we could use today's class to brainstorm ideas. Let's think, what could we do?"

The class buzzed with energy and excitement over the idea, mutterings swept though the class. Lily, Maggie and Jenna were practically bouncing in their seats, their eyes were brightened and you could see the excitement etched on their faces.

"How about we recreate a muggle form of entertainment?" a Ravenclaw brunette suggested

Lily looked up with her face alight "like a Muggle move"

The class agreed at once loudly discussing the possible movies that they could recreate. A hufflepuff suggested a musical and Jenna then came up with an idea that was perfect.

"Singing in the Rain"

--:():--

The assignment that the class was given was that they all had to watch the movie within the week. Lily was floating on air; this was her dream come true. She would be part of a film, and not just any film, this was one of her all time favourite movies. You could find her singing quietly to all the songs, even Maggie and Jenna were in the mood. Remus, Sirius and James walked in the common room one night and found them singing and dancing "All I do is dream of you". They haven't lived that down yet.

--:():--

The girls had just come back for a walk and when they got into the common room it was empty. They seemed to be quite hyper; their walk did the opposite effect on them, instead of making them tired it made them a little too happy. They couldn't stand up straight, they were clutching their stomachs, tears running down their faces and giggling. Then Lily started dancing to imaginary music and the girls joined in. After a couple minutes of random interpretive dancing, their moves got more coordinated and they began to sing.

_All I do is dream of you_

_The__ whole night through_

Of course their moves were slightly raunchier than the movie because of their current hyperness.

_With the dawn, I still go on_

_dreaming of you_

_You're__ every thought_

_You're everything__Y_

_ou're every song I ever sing_

_Summer, winter, autumn and spring._

The girls had their hands above their head and were giggling endlessly when the boys entered the common room. They were not noticed by the girls because of their eccentric behaviour and feelings.

_And were there more _

_Than twenty-four hours a day,_

_They'd be spent in sweet content_

_Dreaming away_

_When skies are gray_

_When skies are blue_

_Morning, noon and night time too_

_All I do the whole day through_

_Is dream of you_

The boys stood, mouths agape, at the entrance of the common room. The talent that these girls had was very prominent. The steps, even though you could tell they were doing this just for fun, were perfectly executed. Each of the boys saw the talent of the three ladies.

_It's cat's meow!_

_All I do the whole day through_

_Is__ dream of you!_

After the three girls kicked out their legs and turned around they noticed the three boys standing oh so inconspicuously by the entrance to the common room.

"How long have you three been standing there?" Lily asks, her face flushed from dancing. The boys took a step back in fright of what she would do to them.

Remus meekly answered, "long enough"

Maggie blushed profusely at the thought of anyone seeing her dance, Lily's eyes narrowed at the boys and Jenna looked proud.

"Well I think we did marvellous ladies" Jenna started, "I have a feeling we will get good roles, I liked the enthusiasm in the dance part. What about you fella's, did you like it?" Jenna was very outspoken and flirtatious when she wanted to be. The boys looked at her and nodded.

Lily still wasn't pleased though, "What were you doing then? You could have told us you were standing there all that time you know!" the boys looked at them nervously and then fled, never wanting to forget the image of the girls dancing

--:():--

The most surprising thing about this was the fact that the boys had seen the movie before because James' sister, Corina, was in love with the movie and forced them to sit through it a many a time. Although none of them would admit it, they were quite fond of the music. Sirius and Remus had even sworn that they heard James sing "you are my lucky star" when he stared at Lily.

--:():--

It was now audition day and each person who was trying out for a role was to perform a song with a dance to accompany it. There would be call-backs later to see how people would work together. Although Lily would never admit it, she was nervous beyond belief. Lily was to sing "good morning" and although she was supposed to sing it with two other characters she would just have to cope with it herself. Unfortunately Lily had to teach herself the dances because she had not taken any previous dance training.

All of the students went to the class that day with butterflies in their stomachs; the room was set up with a little stage in the front. Professor Summer had earlier asked for the people who were auditioning for the main roles to sign their names on a sheet of paper, she then randomized the names of who would be auditioning for Kathy Seldon, to see who would audition first.

She then called out a name, "Lily Evans". Lily went pale and her knees went weak as she walked up to the stage. She went to the accompanist and told him what song she will be singing. Then she began.

_Good __mornin_

_Good __mornin_

_We've talked the whole night through_

_Good __mornin_

_Good __mornin__' to you._

She had started off a bit shaky but then she got comfortable in it, and she started to tap along with the music, her perfect soprano shocking and amazing the people in the class. Well at least this isn't too bad, she thought to herself.

_Good __mornin__', good __mornin_

_It's great to stay up late_

_Good __mornin__', good __mornin__' to you._

_When the band began to play_

_The__ sun was __shinin__' bright._

_Now the milkman's on his way_

_It's too late to say goodnight._

_So, good __mornin__', good __mornin_

_Sunbeams will soon smile through_

_Good __mornin__', good __mornin__', to you,_

_And you, and you, and you!_

Jenna and Maggie were smiling and mouthing the words along with her, they had obviously helped her learn the words and practice the moves. They were also giving her little encouragements along the way. Jenna was totally excited because she would be the one who was in charge of the sound team and maybe if she was lucky she would be an extra for some of the girl dancing parts. Maggie was excited for this too because she was hoping to help with set design. The girls would also drag her into being one of the extras to, so she guessed that that part would be exciting too.

_Good morning,_

_Good morning, _

_We've gabbed the whole night through._

_Good morning, good morning to you._

_Nothin' could be grander than to be in Louisiana_

_In the morning,_

_In the morning,_

_It's great to stay up late!_

_Good mornin', _

_Good mornin' to you._

_It might be just a zippy_

_If you was in Mississipi!_

The boys, Remus and Sirius were amazed at the redhead's talent, and they were also excited to be a part of the movie.

_When we left the movie show_

_The__ future wasn't bright_

_But tame is gone_

_The show goes on_

_And I don't __wanna__ say good night_

_So say, _

_Good __Mornin_

_Good __Mornin_

_Rainbow is shining through_

_Good __M__ornin_

_Good Mornin'!_

_Bon Jour!_

_Monsuier_

_Bonas__ Dies_

_Bunus__Greas_

_Bonjourrrraaaaa_

_Artichonnnaaaa_

_Good Morgan_

_Licha__Moana_

_Good morning to you._

James was in awe, he had never seen anything so beautiful. Lily then began her tap dancing piece of the song, hitting each step with perfection. James saw that Lily would be a perfect Kathy Seldon. The only thing that could make it better would be him playing Don Lockwood while she plays Kathy. The class burst into loud applause at the end of her performance.

--:():--

The next person to audition was called, "Lucy Crowe", a snobby Hufflepuff who was deeply in love with James. She sang "all I do is dream of you" and she danced pretty terribly, tripping and falling all over the place, and that was just her dancing, her voice was terrible and high pitched, people were so happy when she was done, that they all clapped.

--:():--

Many other people auditioned for the role of Kathy Seldon but no one was quite up to par with Lily. The auditions for Don Lockwood would be next class.

**A/N here it is, I hope you liked it, I will only update with some nice reviews, and while you are at it, it would be nice if I could get some reviews for my other stories, I seem to be lacking in getting reviews and when that happens I feel less inclined to update. So please review.**


End file.
